The subject matter discussed in this section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mentioned in this section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in this section or associated with the subject matter provided as background should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in this section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
Conventional motion capture approaches rely on markers or sensors worn by the subject while executing activities and/or on the strategic placement of numerous bulky and/or complex equipment in specialized and rigid environments to capture subject movements. Unfortunately, such systems tend to be expensive to construct. In addition, markers or sensors worn by the subject can be cumbersome and interfere with the subject's natural movement. Further, systems involving large numbers of cameras tend not to operate in real time, due to the volume of data that needs to be analyzed and correlated. Still yet further, such systems are tailored to track one user's motions, would fail to discriminate between subjects when multiple subjects are present in the scene. Such considerations have limited the deployment and use of motion capture technology.
Consequently, there is a need for improved devices with more robust user discrimination techniques for capturing the motion of objects in real time without fixed or difficult to configure sensors or markers.